


How blue, how beautiful

by nightxshade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comic, Fairy Tale Elements, Fan Comics, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightxshade/pseuds/nightxshade
Summary: One Galdin Quay fishing trip, one unexpected catch – or the retelling of Final Fantasy XV with all the happy endings we never got and a little mermaid twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello and welcome to yet another fairy tale AU ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> Please, don't expect anything serious from this comic, it is being made for two reasons, and those two reasons only. One, I need the practice, and two I did not want to start another fanfiction. This will be mostly experimental, both in style and execution, so...enjoy if you can. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Endgame is obvs promptis; we'll see how the rest goes. Have fun!
> 
> Oh, and don't let yourself be deceived by the weird shoujo-manga cover, it has nothing to do with anything except amiyade and me being trolls #sorrynotsorry  
> Can you guess which retro manga we' copied? (=ↀωↀ=)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me, if you wish so, at [tumblr](http://nightxshade.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/PearlPugly)  
> Or, alternatively, if you want to, you can read the comic [here](https://suchbig-muchblue.tumblr.com/)  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
